


Life isn't forgiving

by phoenix_tearz



Series: Life isn't what [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_tearz/pseuds/phoenix_tearz
Summary: Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark. I stumbled and hobbled away from the blazing house. I didn't get far before someone attacked me from behind, making me slip into unconsciousness."Welcome to the end of eras." A voice sounded before everything went black and dark.Things started spotting together before I started seeing again. Groaning, my head rolled around my shoulders before I picked it up. I noticed that I was in a warehouse, again. I tugged against the binding and tight ropes that were pressing against my already raw wrists and arms.[STORY I MADE IN SCHOOL AND STILL UPDATING IT REGULARLY IN A PRIVATE DOCUMENT]





	

Life Isn't Forgiving 

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark. I stumbled and hobbled away from the blazing house. I didn't get far before someone attacked me from behind, making me slip into unconsciousness. 

"Welcome to the end of eras." A voice sounded before everything went black and dark. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Things started spotting together before I started seeing again. Groaning, my head rolled around my shoulders before I picked it up. I noticed that I was in a warehouse, again. I tugged against the binding and tight ropes that were pressing against my already raw wrists and arms. 

"Hello? Let me go! Now!" My shout pierced the darkness. The only light that was seen was dangling by a thin cord above my head. A person, not that much older than me, appeared in front of me. He smiled coldly at me. 

"Dios, do you ever shut up?" Glaring, he pulled at my torn collar, quickly finding the bite mark embedded in my neck. 

"Got-… Wie alt ist Sie?" The word barely passed my lips before I was forming blood in the mouth. The man held a slightly surprised face before pulling it into a solemn one."How old are you?" 

"I am Raphael, your friend. Oh! I'm only 15 years old... Plus a few ten more." Gaping at his large age, I started untying the tight, binding ropes that were pinching my wrists and arms. The door opened and slammed with a bang. Two other people left the dark and entered the light, giving me a good idea of what they looked like. It was a man and a woman, both similar in dark hair but different in looks. 

"Why is he tied up Raphael? I thought you stopped all this 'tying people up and drinking slash turning them' business?" The other man demanded softly in his weird accent. 

"I turned him, if you don't mind, child." Raphael answered haughtily. The recent entries nodded in obedience and left the dark room in a graceful way. Well, a graceful way for the woman. The man seemed to stumble away, like when I was trying to escape the house. I turned back to Raphael and smiled weakly. "I'm going to let you go. But you promise me to answer any of my calls?" I nodded and stood up. He didn't look affected or surprised, more like predictable. I leaped out a window and started sprinting away from the place where I was hidden. That was the day I started the most infamous, incognito, and new Vampire pack. The same day I recruited foreign and native vampires to serve aid to those who need it and hunt for each other. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

"It's impossible to buy or takeover that building! Leave it." I shouted at Mihika. The leader of our group was going insane. I stepped and grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around. Mihika grinned insanely. 

"Look, I am sure we can get this building. Just trust me." He ran off towards the building and opened the doors. It was awhile before he came back with some papers and an old man. The old man seemed scared and upset with Mihika. 

"You are insane." Mhika shrugged at my statement and kept walking. He kept walking towards the house where all of us lived. It was down the street from the hotel and was really shabby and run down. It was in horrible condition and this new hotel was a perfect fit for the big and growing pack. Mihika kept bringing in Vampires that were so called "rouge" or foreign and kept them under his care. Everyone, even the Shadowhunters, respected him. I smiled at the converging people in the main room. They seemed eager to know about the hotel. 

"Populus meus! Nos have a novus domum. Novi Eboraci Nobelianum orci. In deversorium est possidetur a nobis, et sarcina of NY Ventus civitatis!{My people! We have a new home. The nobel hotel in New York. The hotel is owned by us, the Wind pack of NY city!}" Mihika shouted out the statements, making everyone tremble in happiness. I saw a shadow depart from the group. Making sure that no one noticed, I leaned towards Mihika slightly and looked towards his face. 

“Sir. Enemy on our ward.” I murmured towards the older man. He may have been 16 when he was viciously turned but he was at least 60 now. Mihika nodded stiffly and returned his stare towards the pack. 

“Suae quisque! Zach oportet me hostem tuum. Inferte omnem parvulum et mulieres interficite usque ad deversorium. Bellatores imitandum nos.{Everyone! Me and Zach must find an enemy on our land. Take the women and children to the hotel. Warriors follow them.}” Mihika called out. Our people scampered around the room and at least three-fourths of it, left. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Zach growled behind me whilst I was sniffing the curtains. I looked behind me before something rushed at me and pulled me to the ground. It seemed like-... 

“Raphael?” Wide eyed, I pushed him off of me. Raphael snickered and stood on the steps behind me. “You look young as ever. Wait. Why are you on my land?” 

“Pack territory. That hotel that you and your vampires bought is sticking into our domain.” He waved it all off as if it didn’t matter. I pointed towards the exit of our own domain, hinting that he should leave and that we were keeping that hotel. Raphael nodded solemnly and left the room, leaving a trail of mud from his low boots. I tried to suppress a laugh and went off in search of the hotel. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Stepping into the hotel, I knew something was off. Very off. At least half of my warriors were laying on the floor, either dead or unconscious, lying bloody and rotten. The little children stood, unwavering, in the corners and steps of the main room. I regretted sending everyone ahead. Zach put his hand on my shoulder, gently. I grinned meekly before I started for the Med-Jack. He nodded in recognition of my presence and stood up silently. 

''I am your Med-Jack, Mason. I am forever at your service." The child seemed to be eager to fight but not as much as my warriors or myself. The twinkling laugh left him, leaving me with a small smirk. 

"Okay, Mason. I need full details on the condition on those who've died tonight and who attacked you all." Mason nodded solemnly and picked up a small notepad with scrawling and drawings. He handed it over to me and smiled joylessly. I stared at him and pitied him. It was a horrible attack and it probably hurt him deeply. The entrance opened loudly and in came Shadowhunters. Growls sounded behind me. Turning around, I saw that my warriors, both the injured and the uninjured, standing or leaning, getting ready to fight. 

"We are here to acknowledge what had happened to you and your pack. Now, who is the leader of this fine establishment?" A man in the front demanded heavily in his own authority and grace. All this was insane to me. 

"Ego sum. Quid vultis mecum et interfectionem populi mei? Nihil mali fecimus, nec quidquam famuli tui pretioso perfracto leges.{I am. What do you want with me and my people? We have done nothing wrong, nothing that broke any of your precious laws.}" I pushed Mason back and made sure I took up some of the space that held him, making sure that most of the kids that were on the steps would stay behind me. "Dico autem vobis quod buisness est, et vade. Sed satis iam problems.{Now tell what your buisness is here and begone. We have enough problems already.}" The Shadowhunters busted into laughter and the man in the front stalked forward and grabbed my face. 

"Little Vampire. Sed ista plus valuerit quam vobis. Animulas damnatus es, donec occidi. Sed princeps, non magis quam in Lamia. Est etiam quoque Magicka amet.{Little Vampire. We have more power than you all. You are just damned little souls, waiting to be killed. But you, the leader, there's more than just Vampire in you. It is also a bit of magicka too.}" He barked in my ear. It was so loud, loud enough that I was nearly deaf from what he said. I struggled against his iron grip, only to be thrown backwards and onto the floor."Now, who is this beauty that you were trying to save from harms way?" 

I looked up and saw that he held a seraph blade towards Mason's neck. Growling, I picked up the knife beside me and threw it at the man. It sliced a bit of his unruly hair when he made a quick move, throwing Mason on the floor. Crunching sounds pulled at my hearing when Mason fell on one of the crumbling warrior's bones. Tugging hands pulled at me and hauled me on my feet. 

"Mihika Lastwell, you are under arrest. You shall be taken to The City of Bones." A woman stated loudly when I was finally up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the ominous door. 

"You will not say that in my home, on my land." I muttered in a gravelly voice. She gave me a look of much abhor and kept walking, with me in tow. I stumbled after her before looking back and seeing Mason lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. Scream after scream came out of my mouth. Not a single word passed my lips or anyone else's. All were looking down at the dying child's body, doing nothing to save him. Again, I was beaten out cold and thrown in a cell in just an hours time. Nothing seemed to happen during that time. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

"I have every right to see the overseer of the Vampire pack." I stated forcefully. No matter what, I was going to get Mihika out of this place. 

"You do. But we have further investigations with this one." Brother Enoch swept his hand across the air, pointing towards Mihika lying unconscious in his cell."Now please, Clary Fairchild, move away from this site and return to your family and friends." 

I nodded, mostly to lie to keep the small child in the cell alive, and left. I may follow my rules but I'm stubborn. Stubborn enough to do everything the way I want it to happen. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Opening the Institute's doorway, I noticed that Jace and Alec standing in the main hallway. They both gave each other a look before looking back at me. Alec shaked his head and threw me a seraph blade. It was time for practice and I knew it. Jace took his stance whilst me and Alec took ours. The door opened again and in came Simon. 

"Hey guys. So you know that 'gig' you guys wanted? Well I got it for you guys. But there's one condition they wanted if you needed their help. You have to make sure you stand beside them no matter what." Simon blurted out and smiled joyfully, happy that he had done a good job at what he was told to do. 

"Sure. We'll do it." Jace, Alec and I said in usion. We all cracked a smile and dropped the blades and stances. Simon nodded and walked out the door, beckoning for us to follow. We followed suit, pulling over the faces that we needed to make the Vampire pack like us. The hotel was all the way in Manhattan. 

"The hotel is kind of sticking into our land so I know where it is." Simon stated and smiled stiffly. It was true than. There were problems running deep. I nodded and ran ahead. I already knew the hotel's name so I just needed to find it. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Lastwell Hostel was written in green and blue colours on top of the hotel. It gave off a homely feeling. I felt someone staring at me from inside the hotel. Looking up, I saw there was a small teen looking down at our small group, smiling sadly. He seemed so lonely and empty of love and affection. I stormed up the steps of the building and knocked on the prodigious doors. It was a while before the door opened and showed a man, looking almost starved, frowning grimly. 

"Was willst du? Wir sind beschäftigt... Oh. Es ist der Tag Wanderer und sein Shadowhunter Wohnwagen. Ich bin Zach Schwarz." The man said, changing his facial features. 

"He said 'What do you want? We're busy ... Oh. It is the day hiker and his shadowhunter caravan. I'm Zach Schwarz.'. But since he told you who he was I will tell you that I am Mason Cruz." The boy from earlier appeared behind the man and smiled."Are you here to help?" 

We all nodded and smiled back. The boy seemed nice and cheerful. 

"Our leader, Mihika Lastwell, owns this building. He was kidnapped by you people and taken off to the chambers of the Silencio Hermanos. You asked us for forgivness and assistance to get my paramour back so we ask you to stand by our side." Mason continued what he had said. 

"So we get what we both want. But what do you really want?" Jace being Jace, entered the conversation and made a snarky comment. But all Mason did was smile. He didn't seemed to be affected by what Jace had said. 

"I want my paramour back. I want Shadowhunters to trust us, even if there's only a small group doing the supporting." Mason seemed to frezze up and look up at the sky. When I turned to look at the sky, I saw that the sun was rising. 

"Well that's what we get for leaving a bit to late in the morning to get here." Simon snorted. Everyone looked at each other in fear."Get in. Now!" 

We all ran in to the building and started laughing loudly. It was a close call for Mason and Zach. Mason led us up a staircase and through some hallways before stopping in a dull red rose one. Smiling, Zach pulled back a navy curtain and entered a hidden room. The room was small and a jet black colour with a dark olive green. A bunk bed stood in a corner. But instead of a bottom bed there was an installed computer standing in it's slot. I smiled at how there were drawings of different bodies of species.


End file.
